The invention relates to a device for blocking wheels of a vehicle.
Such a device is used particularly at loading stations for trucks, wherein a truck for loading is reversed against an opening in the wall of a distribution centre or the like and the truck is loaded by means of a fork-lift truck which drives from the building into the inside of the truck over a loading ramp. It is herein of the very greatest importance that the truck stands correctly positioned and immobile. If the truck were able to move away, for instance because the brake had not been applied, serious accidents could occur.
The invention now has for its object to provide a device with which a truck can be placed precisely in front of a loading door in a building and can be blocked in reliable manner and in the correct manner.
The device according to the invention is characterized in claim 1. After the truck has been driven to the correct location the wheel block carrier is shifted into the correct position and the wheel block is slid in transverse direction in front of the wheel. By sliding the wheel block carrier in suitable manner with the wheel block moved outward the wheel block is pressed against the wheel and this wheel and the truck thus blocked.
Because the wheel block is moved in transverse direction in order to place it in engagement with the wheel, it does come into conflict with low protruding parts of the truck such as spare wheel carriers, housings and the like. The device according to the invention can be mounted simply on the ground. optionally, only limited anchoring constructions are required in the ground.
A favourable embodiment of the invention is characterized in claim 2. The elongate guide member provides together with an identical guide member optionally disposed opposite the guiding of the rear wheels of the truck when it is being maneuvered in reverse into the correct position. The guide members form on the one hand an indication for the driver of the path to be followed and on the other they hold the wheels in the correct track. By now integrating the guide means for the wheel block carrier in such a guide member an effective construction is obtained.
A further favourable development is characterized in claim 3. The guide tube has well-rounded surfaces whereby the risk of damage to a vehicle wheel coming into contact therewith is small. The guide tube is moreover rigid and forms a good guiding for the element telescopically slidable out of the tube.
A suitable embodiment of the drive means is characterized in claim 4. The position of the wheels for blocking can vary considerably. In the case of a tripleshaft semi-trailer the rear wheel for blocking is placed comparatively far to the rear. In trailers with a single shaft placed in the centre or a tandem placed in the centre, the wheel for blocking will be situated much further forward. With the embodiment of claim 4 all occurring positions can be reached simply while a limited amount of space is taken up.
In order to prevent the wheel block being pushed aside, for instance due to clumsy maneuvering with the truck, and the device being thereby damaged, the step of claim 5 is preferably applied. The possibly lateral forces on the wheel block and wheel block carrier are absorbed by the guide rail.
A suitable embodiment for the wheel block is characterized in claim 6. A compact and reliable construction is hereby possible.
A further development is characterized in claim 7. The control of the wheel block movement can hereby take place remotely in simple manner.
According to a further development the step of claim 8 is applied. The wheel detector detects when the wheel block carrier is in the correct position for moving the wheel block into the active position. The control means can hereby control the device automatically to a very considerable extent so that after pressing a control button the truck is automatically blocked.